geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flawless
The Flawless is a 2.0 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by IIIRyanIII, Atheoz, Xevenfurious, Raptorz, Reverier, Megaspeed, Codly, and Crispy Creepz, and verified by TrusTa. It is known for its really tight spaces, intense timings, and crazy segments. It is generally considered an Extreme Demon but rarely an Insane Demon. It is currently #144 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Fexty (#145) and below Skrrah (#143). Gameplay The level starts with a half-speed wave part with a size portal and many one space areas that are extremely tight. The text "lIlRyanlIl" appears at the beginning, signaling his part. The following texts appear as the player flips up and down, which are: "No Need", "To Live....", and "Die Already!!!!" Next, there is a half-speed mini ship sequence that features tight spaces that move periodically, and the text "Atheoz" marking that it is his part. There are also a few tricky gravity portals. Afterward, there is a cube section with a bit of simple memorization. This is followed by a very tight mini ship sequence with a teleportation portal as well as many tricks that are considered difficult to deal with. This leads into a difficult UFO segment with some tight jumps and tricky jump orbs. Then there is a mini ball segment that features a few hard timings and the text "Xevenfurious." There is then a very long and extremely tight ship sequence comprised of numerous jump orbs, gravity portals, size portals, and some super tight spaces that almost match the limits of the ship game-mode. During this section, the texts "Raptorz" and "Design by Reverier" appear. Then there is a difficult fast-paced cube section with some memorization, invisible jump orbs, and lots of timings. Then there is a bit of one space straight flying. This is followed by an auto cube and then a robot part with many intense timings and lots of memorization. During this robot part, the text "Reverier" appears. Then there is a slow ball part with insanely difficult timings. This is followed by a cube with a triple spike and then a robot with a few tight jumps. This leads into a cube part with several triple spike jumps and the text "Megaspeed". The text "Die Now!!!!!" appears at the end, leading into a rather tight corridor in the UFO game mode that requires some tight jumps. This is followed by an insanely tight area with half-a-block spaces for the mini ship that is near-impossible to go through. Then there is a slow two and a half spike jump that is really difficult to pass. This leads into a ship sequence with a lot of tight spaces and a few orb jumps. This part has the text "Codly" near the end. The text "Creepz" also appears with a tight area with many spikes of various sizes. Then there is a short wave part. This is followed by a UFO part with tight jumps and two jump orbs that try to fool the player into tapping and dying. Then there is a dual cube with several tricks and a few timed jumps. Then there is a short but tight mixed dual of ship and wave. This leads into a really tight wave part with many floating spikes. The beginning of this wave has the text "Again IIIRyanIII". Then there is a very tight mini ship with the text "U Need Rest" and some straight flying. The text "GG" appears, resulting in a cube part with a triple spike and the text "Verified by TrusTa" at the end. Then, the level ends. User Coins * The three user coins are located at the final corridor of the final mini ship sequence and are impossible to miss. Trivia * The password for the level is 865386. * This level is likely significantly harder than Cataclysm and possibly even levels like The Hell Factory and A Bizarre Phantasm. * The triple spike at the end has a flipped but asymmetrical version on the bottom. It might be possible to just barely clear the upper triple spike but hit the very edge of that spike, but it is likely impossible. Walkthrough Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Collaborations Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Top 150